Phase Five: Point Blank
by PlAiDbOxErS4myBuM
Summary: Getting caught up in the rain is not always on the top of Vash's to-do list but it certainly is his last.


Trying to kill Vash now

Phase five: Point Blank

Ducking out of the rain, he brushed the water off his clothes. Vash Zwingli stood patiently waiting for the rain to lighten up. He wasn't in any rush but his boss had given him a warning that had him on edge. His boss warned him there was an assassin going after avatars. Checking behind him, Vash surveyed his surroundings. This assassin had to be extremely crafty to be able to take out four avatars with out leaving an inkling of a clue to who they were or, more importantly, why they were killing them.

"Who ever he is, he isn't going to get me." Vash whispered, clutching the handle of his concealed pistol.

The rain came down heavily as the paranoid Swiss stared into the down pour. He focused so intently on planning for an attack, he almost missed the person who had stopped in front of him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he watched as the soaked person fell to their knees and threw their face into their hands. Concerned, Vash ignored the rain and rushed to the person.

"Hey!" He called. "Are you alright?"

It was clear to see it was a women sitting in the rain. She had dark curls hanging heavily around her tear stained face. The women gazed with dark green eyes as Vash knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" Vash repeated.

The women just looked at him. A little black nose pushed itself out of the collar of her black jacket soon followed by the face of a black rabbit. Vash found himself staring at the odd sight.

"Do..do you speak german?" The Swiss asked bringing his attention back.

Silence was the only answer he got. Frustrated, Vash tried again in english.

"Do you speak english?"

Relief jumped on the womens face as she replied.

"Ye-yes."

Vash glanced up at the sky. The rain was not going to slow up any time soon and Vash had water running down all lengths of his body already. Offering his hand, Vash stood up.

"Lets go over there. It's dry there." He commanded.

Nodding, the women delicately took his hand and followed him into the entrance of the nearest building. She wrapped her other arm around her stomach, supporting the little rabbit that sat under her coat. Vash's mind quickly jumped to the possibility of this women being the assassin but he shook the thought from his mind. This women was obviously a foreigner who lost her way.

"What are you doing running around in the rain?" Vash began his interrogation.

"The..the hotel I was supposed to stay at said I..I never reserved a..a room and t-they had no rooms left..a-and ..then someone stole my..my suitcase..." Her voice trembled.

She wiped her eyes to push the tears back while her little friend nuzzled her chin as comfort. The paranoid Swiss looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your misfortune." He spoke softly. "Is it the first day of your trip?"

Keeping her eyes down, she nodded.

"I am Vash Zwingli..." Cursing himself, Vash continued. "It is perfectly acceptable to refuse my offer but you are welcome to spend one night in my house."

Vash watched her as she sat wiping her eyes repeatedly. She took her time weighing the possibilities before nodding again. With a sigh, the Swiss nodded in return and turned to watch the rain lighten up.

It was late when Vash and his guest finally arrived at his house. Vash flipped the light switch allowing light to splash into the room. Stepping into the house, the women was greeted by a huge gun case; every weapon shining brightly on its own stand. As she walked over to admire the gleaming machinery, the foreigner left small ponds where her feet were. Vash frowned.

"Wait here." He ordered. "I'll get you some of my sister's clothes to borrow."

She nodded silently; quickly returning to the case. Momentarily lost, Vash added something to his command.

"After you get changed, tell me your name."

Turning on his heal to head upstairs, Vash caught a glimpse of his guest smile; sending a chill dancing up his spine. He chose to ignore the feeling as he entered his sister's room and searched the drawers for something suitable for the sopping wet guest. Satisfied with a simple pale pink dress, Vash started his descent back down only to find the room pitch black.

Freezing, Vash listened closely for any sound. His instincts were telling him to go back into the light and wait for a sign.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Ignoring his instincts, he continued slowly down.

"Y-yes! So sorry!" A frightened voice replied. "Black Jack, my rabbit, jumped out of my jacket and I got off balanced and turned the lights out..and I can't seem to find the switch again!"

The Swiss man sighed away his paranoia only to snatch it back up when a furry thing jumped into his leg. Leaning down quickly, Vash captured it. He brought it up to eye level and was greeted by two mirror-like black eyes. Exhausted, he finished his descent into the black room.

"Miss, I found your pet."

A cold barrel pressed itself into the back of Vash's head.

"Oh thank you so much for finding him!" A voice replied.

Anger exploded into his body as Vash dropped everything in his arms. He tried to pull out his own weapon.

"Why are you here? What ever it is you won't get it!" Vash threatened.

A laugh rang out and Vash felt the tips of his fingers begin to go numb.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Zwingli. I'll be taking the weapon now."

"You'll never find it!" Vash shouted. "Who the hell are you?"

"I already know where it is." She laughed again. "I am Penelope."

Penelope Blackwood returned the small hand gun to its stand in the case after wiping it down completely. She smiled down at Vash, who lay face down on the hard wood floor. A single pool of blood was forming next to the still head. Black Jack had tucked himself close to his owners leg, trembling in fear of the loud noise. Placing the terrified rabbit back in her jacket, Penelope pushed the giant case out of the way and entered the dark room. Her phone tossed a dim light onto the clean, metallic machine.

_Zwingli is gone. The hunt begins. _

_-P_


End file.
